The Challenge
by bluebell12
Summary: Ino Yamanaka she decided that she needed a new challenge. So she decides that she will get the anti-social Gaara to take her to the dance. When her idea doesn't go to plan, she is left with a broken ego and a plan of revenge! ok R&R :)
1. Spot the angry redhead

**Ok people this is my first story **** so constructive criticism is welcome **** and if you review with complements ill be over the moon :D **

Bored, she was bored. Nothing seemed to give her the excitement she craved. At the tender age of seventeen she felt like she had no more challenges. She was the captain of the cheerleaders, captain of the womens football club, straight A student, student president and captain of the swim team. She also was gifted in the looks department with long white blonde hair, baby blue eyes and her figure rivals a models. Boys wanted her and girls wanted to be her. She had it all. But to Yamanaka Ino it felt like she had nothing but a busy schedule and an uneventful life.

As she leaned back in her seat she glanced at her friends chattering away. She had long ago zoned out of the conversation. She knew they were probably discussing how attractive Sasuke was. Personally she didn't see it he was no Johnny Depp. And that was another thing that bored her was the fact that men fell at her feet. No challenge into getting a boyfriend either. She needed something to sink her teeth into, a new challenge, something to give her a reason to get up in the morning. Ok so that was a bit if an over exaggeration but her life was almost that bad. Ino yawned and continued to glace around the busy cafeteria for something to jump out at her, to inspire her.

"Hay bitches" she said to her friends to get their attention. "How would you describe my life?"

All her friends turned to look at each other with worry plastered across their face. They where slightly thinking of ways to tell her but yet be polite about it. Her brown haired friend, Tenten, cleared her throat. Somehow Ino knew she would be the first to speak. She was the most brutally honest person she had ever met.

"Well what's there to say you have it all good looks, brains, smoking body and men dien to be yours, what more could you ask for? You can't complain because you have nothing to complain about. " Tenten said honestly "Don't tell me you now want to be become a mere mortal like the rest of us?"

Tenten laughed at her last statement and the other girls just nodded in agreement. Ino felt a lump of disappointment. It was just as she thought even her friends thought she had everything but to be told she not human like the rest of them hurt, even though she didn't show it. She decided to ignore Tenten's last comment.

"I'm not complaining I'm just bored of my life. I need a new challenge. You know something to keep me busy or at least entertained for a little while. I just feel like my life is like Groundhog Day. Every day I do the same thing and it just feels like I'm..." she ended up trailing off lost in her own thoughts.

"So what are you trying to say Ino? That you're bored of your life! So go out and find a new challenge. It's not a big deal" Sakura added.

"So what should I do then? It's not like I have any ideas on a new challenge"

"How about joining a new sport" Sakura said.

"No what about a new school project like you can organise the winter dance" smiled Tenten

"No and no. I'm sick of doing sports and dances! I want a real challenge."

"How about giving Karin a makeover so that Sasuke will finally be attracted to her" Smirked Sakura.

"I don't do miracles hunny, there's more chance of me turning water into wine"

The whole table burst out laughing. Everyone brain stormed ideas but none seem to interest the pretty blonde enough to agree to. She felt hopeless she had shot down all the ideas and was now feeling like her life was going to remain dull. Suddenly Hinata spoke up much to Inos surprise.

"What about a new boyfriend? You haven't had one for a while and it might be nice for you to be with someone."

Ino felt herself smile Hanata was right she had been single for awhile now. But who could she pick it wasn't that there was no good looking boys at the school but there wasn't many who would say no to her if she started to show an interest in them. She needed a boy to be completely uninterested in her. Then she would have the challenge she most desperately craved. Again she glanced around the cafeteria and again nothing jumped out at her. She decided that she would have a one day limit to find the most suitable boy. This was going to be an interesting day.

It was the end of the school day and not one boy had captured the attention of the blonde. She was almost out of the school when she realised she had forgotten her music book. She was so deep in thought as she rushed down the corridor she didn't see the figure turning the corner. By the time she saw him she was on her ass.

"Eh do you not watch where you're going you nutsucker? I could have been seriously hurt" she yelled as she picked herself up. One bad trait she had was her big mouth.

"It's not my fault.!" The angry voice replied.

Ino finally look at the boy who had mowed her down and immediately regretted talking to him that was. The boy was no other the Sabaku no Gaara. He was probably the most dangerous person in the school, not to mention the scariest boy she had ever seen. The romures about him must of been true as his overall look just screamed serial killer. His messy blood red hair was sticking out in all directions, his eyes where a jade colour and surrounded with a lot of black eyeliner (a little too much eyeliner for a straight boy in Ino's opinion but then again what boy wears eyeliner) and the fact his clothes where all black and ripped in certain places completed the badass look. Not the type to be intimidated she decided to show him that she was a Yamanaka and she was not a push over.

"Oh sure it wasn't. It had nothing to do with you at all. I just decided to fall on my ass because its something i do in my spare time. I like to prefect the art of falling on my ass in case one day someone will need me to do it. I may even save lives! Of course it was your fault you twatbag. Do you not know who I am? Watch were you're going next time." Ino glared at him her voice dripping in sarcasm and hate.

"I really don't like that tone your using it makes me feel like you're disrespecting me Blondie. And why the fuck would I know you?" He sneered.

Ino couldn't help the shiver of fear that crept up her spine as he took a step closer to her. Instinctively she took a step back. Why oh why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut. He was going to kill her. She was as good as dead. But instead of killing her, he simply barged by her knocking her to the ground again. Her poor abused bottom what had it ever done to deserve this. Ino finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. How dare he scare her and the ignorant thug claimed to not know her. Everyone knew her. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. A stupid idea, but an idea none the less. She turned around and watched him walk away. She had found her challenge. She was going to make that misfit Gaara know who she was. She decided that by the time of the winter dance he would be begging her to go with him. He was her challenge. She picked herself up and grinned to herself.

"Bingo."

**Okie dokie that the first chapter done. Im just going to say i have nothing against dudes who wear eyeliner. It was just part of the story **** everone to their own **** okies let me know what you all think and i will try and improve what ye fine bad about it. OHHHHHHH and review cuz im needy :D peace out!**


	2. So it begins!

**Ok so I think i know where I'm going with this story **** anywhooooo read and enjoy****.**

When I woke up she felt like today was going to be a good day. Hoping into the shower she let the warm water wake her up. Still she felt like the shower only improved her amazingly good mood. With a quick dab of makeup and a once over in the mirror she was ready to begin her conquest. Hurrying out the door, only stopping to grab an apple and her keys, she was unbelievably excited about going to school.

Pulling up to the school she saw her friends leaning against Tenten's car gossiping about yesterday's events. She decided to be nonchalant about her plan. Grabbing her bag she slowly walked over to the spot where they were, grinning widely and waving at them.

"What's with the cheesy grin Ino?" Sakura raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well after our little chat yesterday I have decide to get a new boyfriend, well he won't count as a boyfriend but I will make this guy fall for me." Ino couldn't help but grin even wider

"So who's the lucky guy missy?" Tenten inquired

"Well you guys wouldn't really know him personally, but you know of him."

"Oh god it isn't Kiba is it?" Ino shuddered at the thought, did her pink haired friend think her standards that low.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Why don't we play a little gave so ill give you clues and you can guess. First clue he has red hair. "

"Sasori?"

"Pain?"

"Ok Pain is more ginger then red and do you really think i would go for the creepy puppet guy? So no and no! Ok he's kind of a badass"

The girls just look blank. They really didn't know him. "_How could they not know him"_ Ino thought.

"Ok I'm just going to tell you. It's Gaara." She couldn't help but giggle as she said it.

Their faces dropped. Each of them stared at her as if she had grown three heads (cause two didn't quite cut it). This wasn't quite the response she was expecting. Well maybe a little but ten minutes had past and they still didn't say a word to her. It made her feel unease. Finally Sakura was the first to speak.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? Have you not heard what people say about him. Actually fuck that have you not seen him. And before you answer, i mean properly seen him. He looks like he sacrifices babies to his demon god."

Ino cleared her throat "Okay now we have that overreaction out of the way here is my plan. So first I'm going to make him notice me, then I'm going to make him like me, then he will take me to the winter dance. See now doesn't that sound fun." She couldn't help but smile at her own genius.

"Some people were dropped on their head as a baby. You were clearly thrown at the wall! Repeatedly! Your plan sucks, its childish and obviously not thought out. First of all how do you plan to get him to notice you? And even if you do come up with a plan idiotic enough to do that! How the fuck do you plan to get him to like you? And I can guarantee that you will never, ever get him to take you to the dance. " Sakura roared.

I scowled at her "And why wouldn't he go with me. I mean I'm not trying to be cocky but look at me? I'm everything a man wants, there will be no way in hell he will be able to resist my charm."

"Seriously if your ego gets any bigger I'm pretty sure it will be classified as a weapon of mass destruction."

"You're just jealous. Let's face it it's not like you could pull this off. You can't even get Sasuke to look your way"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well let's face it Forehead you just don't have my flare!"

"You know what I hope he turns you down so bad that you lose all that so called confidence and you realise that you are not god's gift to the world's Ino-pig."

"You think he's going to turn me down? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and bet on it?"

"I'm not betting on people's emotions, even you know that's wrong."

"Afraid you'll lose forehead"

"You know what? Fuck that you're on. What are the stakes?"

"Loser pays 300"

"Done pig"

"As much as I hate to break up your pissing contest but what happens if Gaara actually falls for you Ino? What will you do then?" Hinata asked. She didn't seem all that impressed that they were betting on a human being.

Ino stared at her blankly. "I don't understand the question"

"Well what happens if you succeed at winning Gaara over and he ends up falling for you, i mean really falling for you!. What do you plan to do about it?"

"Why would I do anything? If he falls for me he falls for me. It's not like I'm going to go out with him. The only thing is and ever will be is a bit of fun. Just a little project to keep me entertained until something better comes along. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't worry ill let him down gently if it comes to it" Ino said with a wink. All the girls' faces were stuck between shocked and horrified that she could do that. Not that it bothered her.

Ino decided she had enough of the idle chitter chatter. Deciding that she had more important thing to be at, she told them she would meet them at lunch and went off to her first class. Concocting a fool proof plan as she went along.

Lunch time arrived quicker than Ino thought. It had been a good few hours and she was none the wiser on how she was going to get Gaara to notice her. There were a few things she found out about him. First he was ridiculously anti-social. Second he didn't come to school much, major spanner in the works, how was she suppose to get him to notice her if he didn't show up at school and see her. She could help but feel like maybe this plan wouldn't be as easy as she first anticipated. That was until she spotted a fellow blonde, who as she found out from Hinata, was pretty good friends with the angry redhead.

"_Bingo_" she could help but inwardly smile. "_This is going to be a breeze after all."_

Grinning brightly she made her way to Naruto's table. Not caring if it was full she knew one of the boys would get up for her. When she got to the table she gently cleared her throat and as if he could read her mind Kiba got up and offered her his seat. This was right next to Naruto's.

"Ok boys I'm going to have to borrow Naruto for a short while. So why don't you all piss off for a little while!" she smiled sweetly at the others.

Even though they angry about the way she had spoken to them they still left quietly. Naruto on the other hand didn't seem all too happy or comfortable that Ino had just come along and told his friends to leave. But he was smarter enough to not to complain. Still he couldn't help trying to find the nearest escape route. Much to his disappointment there was none that he would make it to before the she-wolf caught up with him and tore him to shreds. Accepting that he had no other choice but to hear he out he leaned back in his seat and waited.

Ino, who hated beating around the bush, got straight to the point

"Tell me everything you know about Gaara? And i mean everything!"

**Okie dokie another chap done im trying to make them as long as possible :D so let me know your thoughts on how this stories going. Good points and bad :D ooooooooooooookkkkkkkk don't forget to review, cause every time you review a fairy gets her wings :D kind of :P okies peace out **


	3. Drink till you want me!

**Ok first of all thanks a bunch to thoses who faved, followed and reviewed :D seriously its really cool that you did. I was starting to think everyone who read my story was like "whaaaat is this one on about her story don't even make sense yo!" I really am trying to update like asap cause iv alot of spare time :) i mean ALOT :P ok and iv bein correcting my mistakes in the other chapters... okies heres the next chap :)**

"Mirror mirror on the wall. Who's gonna get the creepy emo boy to ask her to the dance? **Why you of course Ino Yamanaka. As you are the fairest of them all! **Oh stop you don't mean that! **Oh but i do. Now go out there and win the bet you sexy little minx!**" Ino and Tenten couldn't contain their laughter as Ino talked to her reflection in the mirror.

"You know Ino I didn't think you could get any weirder. But yet here we are. In fact why am I here" Sakura sighed.

Ino tapped a perfectly manicured finger to her chin. "You know what your right. I also don't know why you're here as I didn't invite your mood killer ass!"

Sakura looked less than impressed at her, but didn't say another word. The girls had planned to go out tonight and nothing could ruin Inos mood. Fortunately after the serious CSI grilling she gave Naruto (which she was amazing at she might add) she now new all of Gaaras' hideouts, likes, dislikes and friends. Apparently preppy blondes came under the category of dislikes. But tonight wasn't about him, tonight was a girls night out.

Checking her outfit again something didn't feel quite right. Her hair was curled and put over her right shoulder and she had the usual long bangs covering her right eye. Her eyes had the smoky eye shadow look, her eyelashes coated in black mascara to make them extra long and her lips were ruby red. She was wore a one shoulder red dress (as red was his favorite color) that stopped mid thigh, 6inch black heels and a black leather jacket, to give her the rock chick look, but still it seemed that her outfit was missing something, looking around she spotted a silver necklace with a musical note on it. Putting it on, she couldn't help but nodding happily at the image staring back at her. No man would be able to resist her while she looked like this. Especially not the freak job. Glancing at the other girls outfits she nodded in approval at each of them. With a quick look at her watch she signaled them that it was time to go. Let the games begin!

Arriving at the club the girls stepped out the taxi and made their way over to the door. Ino was one hundred percent positive that Gaara would be here tonight. Each girl, apart from Ino who the bouncer nodded at, showed her fake id and made their way through the busy club. The air was stale with the smell of smoke, sweat and alcohol. The music was blaring and the atmosphere was amazing. Ino felt at home here. She loved to go clubbing. Nothing felt better then to let loose to the music. Dancing was a must, she just loved to dance. Drinking and dancing took the stress away. Even though she had it all sometimes she sometimes she felt like she had nothing. Shaking her head of unwanted thoughts Ino grabbed the others and make her way to the bar. The barman winked and smirked.

"Do you know him?" Tenten looked at Ino suspiciously.

"Eh no! Why would I know him? He's just a barman who's obviously attracted to me. How do you know that was at me? It could have been at any girl in at this bar!" Ino replied angrily.

"God no need to get so pissed about it I only asked!"

"Whatever! Let's go get seats away from here." The girls nodded and began to move through the crowed. Ino turn around only to shoot the barman a dirty look. Stupid bastard almost blew her cover. Okay there was no doubt Ino liked to go clubbing but she didn't tell her friends how much! And when she went clubbing she usually went drinking. This unfortunately was a lot. She didn't see her little habit as a problem; everyone did it one in a while. Didn't they? This was one of the clubs she would usually go to. She hadn't been here since the incident. But tonight she wasn't going to think of that she had a quest to complete.

Much to her delight the girls found Naruto and his friends sitting at a table. About the same time he looked up and saw them. Waving them over to join him, he gave his best fox grin to Sakura. Ino couldn't help but pity the fellow blonde, he had tried for years to get the pinkette to like him, but to no avail. Mentally sighing for the poor fool she looked around the table. A good few where there like Kiba, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru and, wait could it be, yes it was the angry red head. Ooh the joy of seeing him there just made her day. He looked like he wasn't enjoying himself and generally pissed off. Then again wasn't that how he always looked! Grinning widely she turn to Sakura.

"So do you want to pay me in cash or by cheque?"

Sakura looked at her in confusion until she caught sight of Gaara.

"Neither! But I will video the crushed look on your face when he rejects you brutally."

"Ooh my dear Sakura I have no plans to get him to like me tonight. That would make this challenge end far too early. And I plan to have fun with this. Tonight is all about getting him to notice me." She smirked.

Walking over to the table, with a little extra sway in her hips, she smiled brightly at each of them. Saving her best smile for Gaara.

"These seats takin' boys?"

Every one of them shook their head and the girls joined them. Soon enough they all fell into conversation. Apart from Ino who was trying to get Gaaras attention. But yet he hadn't even glanced her way. Deciding that she needed to find a way to get his attention she quickly made a plan (Hannibal smith would be proud).

"I'm going to the bar guys. Who wants drinks? My treat."

Everyone either cheered (Naruto) or nodded. Smiling to herself she began to get up.

"Oh dear I've just realised that I won't be able to carry all those heavy drinks. Would some care to help me?" she flashed her best puppy eyes at Gaara.

Kiba's hand went up like a shot. Only to be put down slowly after the look death glare Ino gave him.

"Gaara why don't you help me as your clearly one of the more sober ones here"

Gaara shot Ino and angry look but got up none the less. He seemed majorly pissed off at her for daring to ask him. Making their way to the bar seemed to be a lot harder than a while ago. After being grabbed by almost every man she walked by Ino had finally made it to the bar in one piece. Her ass was not so lucky. Some douchbag had the nerve to slap her ass. Really hard too! That was defiantly going to leave a bruise. Letting the fact that she should go up and sucker punch that asshole go, she turn to Gaara, who was leaning at the bar and still not looking at her. Smiling at him she tried to lighten the mood.

"Sooo Gaara how's life?"

"Hn" he obviously did not want to talk to her. But not one to be dishearten easily she tried again.

"You go to this place much?"

He completely ignored her that time. How rude! It was one thing not to answer her but another to completely ignore her. Time to kick things up a notch!

"Oh I see you don't talk to girls much. Tell me Gaara are you ignoring me because your shy little virgin around girls who talk to you or is it just that you're a complete and utter dickhead with no manners?"

Now this seemed to get his attention. But if looks could kill she would be pushing up daises right and there. Okay maybe that wasn't the right way to get him to talk. She was staring to regret talking to him that way. But he was looking at her.

"Ahh I now have your attention. So Gaara which is it?" Even though she was smirking she felt a tad afraid. It properly wasn't smart to push his buttons.

"Oh believe me Blondie I'm not shy around girls. I just don't see the reason of wasting my breath talking to slut."

"Excuse me? What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Clearly a slut." He said coldly.

"How fucking dare you. You have no fucking right to call me that you piece of shit. You don't even know me!"

"Please I know your type Blondie. There are a million other girls like you. The preppy school bitch whose fuck half the school including the teachers. Thinks she's untouchable because Daddy's rich. And always gets her way, she thinks she can manipulate and control everyone and everything around her. Now did i hit the nail on the head?"

Ino was shocked. No one had ever spoken to her that way. How dare he stand there and judge her all because he couldn't take a joke. Before she had a chance to think of a good come back the drink had arrived and Gaara picked up a few and left for the table. Ino looked at the drinks and downed them all. Ordering more, she decided that instead of getting Gaara to take her to the dance she was going to get him to fall deeply in love with her. And when, he did she would rip out his heart in the most humiliating and not to mention public way ever. Making her way back to the table she stopped only to deliver Gaara her most dazzling smile, topped off with a sexy wink. Oh yes Gaara Sabaku would regret he ever crossed Ino Yamanaka!

**Yaaay and thats chap 3 done... so again let me know what you think. I don't know if I'm writing the characters prop i mean Gaara is really hard to write about, and I think that Ino would be the preppy cheerleader type :) so again REVIEW please,, reviews help my ego and with them i write longer chapters :D soo this story will be about 10 maybe 11 chaps long... anywhoo let me know what you guys think :D Peace out **


	4. Not as it seems!

**Hers another chapter! :)**

Ino awoke with a banging headache and a bruised ego. Even though she had barely opened her eyes she could still hear the cruel words of Gaara. How dare him! He didn't know her; he didn't know what she had to put up with day in day out. Kicking off the blankets she began her morning ritual. First she hopped in the shower. After thirty blissful minutes under the hot water Ino hopped out and started to dry her hair. The only bad thing about having long hair was the time it took to tame it.

Heading to the kitchen she stopped only to knock on her mother's bedroom door. Waiting for an answer, but getting none she assumed her mother was as hungover as she was. Although her father was rich and powerful she didn't live with him, he was cold and cruel. A bit like Gaara in her eyes. Not many people knew that apart from her closest friends. People at school assumed she lived with him just because she always had a bitchy attitude or her over confidence. But they never bothered to look closely because if they did they would notice her clothes weren't designer or her hair wasn't always perfect and her school books were second hand. She choose to live with her mom in their little 2 bed room apartment it's wasn't much but she preferred it to her father's mansion. She loved her mother and their little home. Although her mother wasn't rich she was kind and caring. Not to mention a total young mom. She acted more like teenager then a thirty some year old.

Smiling at the thought of her mom she put on a pot of coffee. Knocking on her mom's bedroom door she opened the door only to see someone else in her mother's bed. She didn't mean to drop the cup of coffee but she was in shock. Her mother awoke startled.

"Hay chick, what's up" her mother tiredly rubbed her eyes. "What's with the mess" she saw the broken cup and the brown liquid covering the floor.

"Oh My God Mom who the fuck is he? Oh My God i can't believe i just walked in on my mom in bed with a guy" Ino started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down chicken. It's cool you totally know him. It's not like its some random guy." her mom giggled. I looked puzzled before she glanced over at the body next to her mother. With closer inspection she noticed sliver spiky hair on top of the pillow. Ino froze.

"Oh My God is that my English teacher. Oh My God you're fucking my English teacher. I can't believe you slept with Kakashi. What were you thinking? How am I ever going to face him again! Wait does that mean he will improve my grades?"

"I don't know properly. I guess I'll have to keep him sweet." Her mother grinned deviliously.

"Ok cool. So I'm going to go gouge my eyes out now and drink a bottle of vodka so I forget this horrible sight."

"Ok sweety have fun with that"

Ino turned and ran out of the room, grabbed her coat and left the house as quickly as she could. She couldn't get that horrendous sight out of her mind. Maybe the vodka wasn't such a bad idea. Pulling up at the corner shop. She started banging her head repeatly on the steering wheel.

"That causes brain damaged you know"

Ino jumped and yelped at the sound of the voice. Looking up she saw a brown haired boy. He wasn't stunning to look at but he wasn't ugly either. In fact he was ok nothing more, nothing less.

"Yeah well scaring a girl half to death isn't great either." Ino opened the car door and pushed passed the strange boy.

"Hmmmm Gaara was right you are stuck up." Ino turn round and inspected the strange boy. How did he know Gaara? And why would Gaara talk to this weirdo. Oh wait wasn't Gaara also a wierdo

"Ahh I see" Ino smirked." Judging by you rude attitude and scruffy goth like appearance I'm guessing you're either a friend of the red haired freak or a relative!"

"Well it is true you are a bitch. I wonder if the other things he said are true as well."

"Don't you have better things to be doing rather than annoying someone you don't know? Go off and sacrifice a goat or virgin or whatever you freaks sacrifice and leave me be."

"Hmmmm Gaara forgot to mention you're a firecracker. I'm Kankuro and your right about two things. One I am a relative of Gaara in fact I'm his brother and two I like to sacrifice virgins but seeing as there is none in the area" Ino fumed at him

"Oh ha ha ha you are just the funniest little boy I have ever met. Why don't you write down all that comedy gold and post it to me so I can laugh at your amazing humour anytime time I feel down. Oh and tell your brother if he wants to talk about me, he can talk to me. Or is he still scared of women."

With that ino continued on her way to the shop leaving a very deflated Kankuro standing outside. Usually something like that would have bothered her but right now she had to remove the ugly scene she witnessed earlier from her brain. Picking up a bottle of vodka she headed to the checkout.

"You know you have to be eighteen to buy that" God this guy didn't get the hint that she didn't want to talk to him or even be around him.

"Really well that is news to me." Ino rolled her eyes and purchased the bottle without a problem. Kankuro raised his eyebrow to this.

"How come you weren't I.D'd. you hardly look sixteen never mind eighteen."

"Why are you following me? Are you like one of those creepy stalker guys with a sex dungeon and pictures of me all over the walls?"

"Well well are you just as funny. But no I don't have a dungeon and if I had to stalk anyone it wouldn't be you. I'm just curious to why you have bottle of vodka at one in the day?"

"Its happy hour somewhere sweetheart." Ino paused as she reached her car. "So do you have plans today or are you just going to creep around this shop all day?"

"Hay I'm not a loser you know. I have a very busy day ahead of me I'll have you known!"

"Really like what?"

"Well... Emm I have to..."

"So you have nothing to do. Good you can come and help me drink this!" Ino smirked

"And why would I do that?"

"Ahh well that's for me to know and you to find out."

Ino got into her car and waited for Kankuro to get in. Strangely enough he did. Its wasn't like she didn't want him to come, he was her all exclusive Gaara informer, if she was sweet to him, he might tell her what she would have to do to get Gaara to fall for her. Since she had planned to get her revenge on Gaaras she hadn't exactly got anywhere with it. She tryd to plan last night but she got nowhere. All she did was either glare at him or smile. Not the best things to do to someone you now hate, but she was too drunk to think of anything else. Plus a text from Sakura let her know that she tossed a bottle at his head sometime during the night. So getting him to fall for her was going to be a troubling task if not impossible. But she knew she had to do this! He had judged her without knowing her. And he had called her a slut. No man calls Ino Yamanaka a slut and lives to tell the tale!

After they had left the shop, he and Ino went to her house to consume the vodka; he actually wasn't the worst person to go drinking with. He was quite funny and charming, everything his brother was not! Looking at the drunken' Kankuro in front of her she couldn't help but smile. He was so cute but awful gullible. He actually thought he had a chance with her, well that was until she told him of her (fake) crush on his younger brother

He just stared at her like she was telling him that she was in fact a dude. First he laughed saying she was lying but after taking a look at her face he knew that she wasn't. Why in the hell would she like Gaara! It wasn't as if he was a charming young man. Looking at Ino he could clearly see that she was better than hot she was a goddess. The perfect woman. She had the curves, the looks, the hair and not to mention the charming smile that probably had many lads fighting each other for her. But her she was telling him that she liked Gaara and that he was so mean to her. He had shot her down brutally just because she asked him was he ok. Kankuro knew Gaara was an asshole at the best of times but to brutally tell this beautiful girl that she was the scum of the earth and nothing but cheap whore was just plain cruel. He would have a serious word with him when he got home.

Ino giggled, men were so easy. Oh he had told her all about Gaara, from the day he was born until this very day. She now had not only the information but the ammo she need to take the stupid red head down. Ok so she exaggerated a little when it came to her and Gaaras disagreement last night but she had too! If she didn't then she would look like the bitch for provoking him. And poor little Kankuro fell right in to her trap. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes and boom he was in love. Although she didnt feel right about using him she kept telling herself it was necessary for her plan. Plus she was going to set him up with Tenten. So the guilt didn't eat away at her. So it was take a little and give a little. Suddenly Kankuro phone began to ring. He drunkly answered it. Ino didn't want to eavesdrop so she left the room.

"Hay Ino what's your address?" Kankuro slurred from the living room.

"21 Ash Lane, Block C, no.28. Why are you leaving me" Ino pouted.

"I don't want to Blondie but Gaaras having a bitch fit and needs my help with something."

Ino could hear Gaaras angry voice on the phone even from where she was standing.

"_What the hell are you doing at Inos?"_ he shouted down the phone.

Kankuro winced and pretended not to be bother by the tone his brother used. It was embarrassing to be frightened of his younger brother. Ino couldn't help but feel sorry for him. So on impulse she grabbed the phone off him.

"Ohhh hello Señor dickhead. I'm sure Kankuro has informed you of my address so whenever you get the time to come down from you castle of evil you can pick him up. Oh and don't be too late your brother is looking mighty fine and I may not let him go home." Ino could feel the waves of anger Gaara was letting off so instead of letting him get a cruel word in she hung up.

Oh boy was he mad. In fact mad wasn't even the word for what he was feeling. That harlot Ino kidnapped his brother and got him drunk. What the hell was she thinking? Was this pay back for last night! He felt like this was going to be a long night. Kankuro was going to be in deep shit when he got home. Father was going to kill him. It was Sunday and no one was allowed to drink on school days. Oh yes he was in big trouble. Driving down the grim little estate he was sure Ino had given him the wrong address. This place was a poor side of town. There was no way in hell she lived here. Stopping at the apartment block he started up at the ugly, grim building before him. Contemplating on whether he should check out the phoney address he noticed a flicker of platinum blonde hair in one of the upper windows. Making his was up to apartment 28 he noticed a youngish woman leaving an apartment with none other than Kakashi. The woman was pretty and for some reason she looked fermiller. Stopping at the apartment the woman had come out of he noticed the number 28. Taking deep breath he knocked.

Ino heard someone knocking at her door and tryd to use her drunken brain to figure out did she invite anybody over. When she opens it there stood Gaara. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the alcohol but he looked fine.

"What are you doing here?" She slurred as she tryd to coolly lean agesnt her door frame, but sadly it didn't go to plan and she found herself about to hug the floor. Luckily Gaara had caught her.

"I'm here to get Kankuro or are you too drunk to remember the simplest of things!" She felt very light and he pulled her up so she could stand, or sway."What are you doing here? Does one of your friends live here?"

"No silly this is my mansion. I live here with my mom. But shussssssh don't tell anyone that I'm poor or I'll steal your favourite teddy" She was now laughing like a mad woman. Damn Kankuro and his inability to keep secrets.

"Ehhh Gaara you're still holding me." Gaara immediately released his grip on her and barged right passed her into the apartment. He couldn't help but wonder about Ino. All this time her saw her as a spoilt rich kid but he was now standing in a tiny two bedroom apartment. The living room wasn't even big enough to swing a cat. It was so plain, so small, and so normal. It was so not Ino. Suddenly he felt a warm pair of lips agesnt his ear and he couldn't help the butterfly's he got from it.

"What were you expecting Gaara a mansion? Well I'm sorry to prove you wrong about me being a rich girl. But you can make it up to me by apologising or throwing yourself off a bridge. Whichever suits you?"

"I'm going to have to take the bridge" Gaara roughly replied.

"Ohh good choice I was hoping you would choose that one." Ino giggled before falling over the arm of the sofa and passing out.

Gaara stood still for a few minutes to take in the image of the girl passed out in frount of him. She was pretty he couldn't deny that. And apparently she was a mystery too. Snapping out of his thoughts he noticed Kankuro had also passed out. Damn that boy wasn't light and the elevator was broking in this shitty apartment block. And he couldn't just leave Ino hanging half off the couch. Like he thought earlier tonight was going to be a long night!

**Ok I'm sorry about the terrible grammar and bad spelling but it's like 3am and I'm wrecked. Usually i would be catching z's by now but im on tablet and one of the side effects is insomnia :( also sorry it took so long to update but for once my life was actually busy. Some bastard clipped my puppy when i was out for a walk with him. Luckily he wasnt badly hurt although his front paw was broken. And thats not the worst part the stupid bastard driving the car didn't even stop. So iv been busy nursing my little baby better hes finally able to potter round on it :) so don't forget to review :D pwease :P peace out :D**


End file.
